nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Al-Hazifs Broderskab
Al-Hazifs Broderskab er en orden af stridsmagere, som blev stiftet i 1088 e.J. af Al-Hazif selv. Broderskabet kaldes også for Al-Hazifs Stridsmagere. Ordensmedlemmerne kan let genkendes på deres uniform, som er en pladebrynje over en sort kåbe, samt på den tatovering af en sol, som de alle bærer i panden. Al-Hazifs ordens medlemmer er først og fremmeste berømte for deres egenskab til at kaste magi iført metalrustning, men også for generelt at være nogle af de bedste kamptroldmænd i Niraham. Mange af dem er enten elementalister eller morticister, men ikke så mange mentalister er at finde i ordenens rækker. Ordenens nuværende stormester er Hadi ibn Isra. Loyalitet Broderskabet er i teknisk forstand en hær af lejesvende, men modsat de fleste andre lejesoldater har Al-Hazifs Stridsmagere ry for urokkelig loyalitet, som ingen mængde penge kan lirke ved. Når en Al-Haziffer har indgået en kontrakt, opfylder han den uanset omstændighederne, men forventer til gengæld også at få den høje løn, som ordenen kræver for sine tjenester, uden forsinkelser eller brok. Alliancer Sultan Ahriman Ibn Hadji Ibn Uhra Al-Hazifs Broderskab har en kontrakt på ubestemt tid med sultan Ahriman ibn Hadji ibn Uhra af Zara'bash, hvilket regenten har sørget for at reklamere vidt og bredt. Formodentlig takket være Al-Hazifs Stridsmageres afskrækkende ry er Ahriman således, så vidt vides, den sultan af Zara'bash, som har været udsat for færrest mordforsøg. Magiens Cirkel Stridsmagerne er alle medlemmer af Magiens Cirkel og følger denne ordens regler, men de gør sig ingen umage for at bidrage mere til opretholdelsen af Cirklens vedtægter, end det er nødvendigt, og der har i årenes løb været mere end et par tilfælde, hvor en Al-Haziffer uden videre har brudt Magiens Cirkels vedtægter for at kunne udføre sin opgave. Akademier og oplæring Broderskabet har deres eget troldmandsakademi to dages rejse syd for Cartago, men har ordenshuse i både Cartago, Juncatar, Badra og Khajdba foruden Etos. De fleste Stridsmagere sørger selv for at skaffe sig en lærling. Som regel kontakter en Al-Haziffer en af sine ugifte søstre eller kusiner, når han er i midten af tyverne, og aftaler med hende, at hun skal føde ham en søn, som så overgår til ordenen. Dette arrangement sikrer, at Al-Hazifferne kan være nogenlunde forvisset om barnets gode egenskaber, siden de kommer fra hans egen familie. Kvinden vælger selv, hvem der skal være faderen til hendes barn, men drengen skal være født udenfor ægteskabet, så faderen ikke senere kan gøre krav på ham som sin arving, og den nyfødte skal være sund og stærk. Hvis disse betingelser bliver opfyldt, får moderen en pengegave svarende til fire gange så meget som en håndværkers løn for et år. Af og til hænder det jo, at kvinden føder en pige fremfor en dreng, men også disse uægte børn er der plads til i ordenen, hvor pigerne først bliver sat i pleje hos ordenes andre kvindelige medlemmer, og siden bliver opdraget til at tage sig af de mandlige lærlinge, mens de er små. De kvindelige Al-Haziffere lærer ikke magi, men de får en grundig, boglig uddannelse og lærer at kæmpe med våben, så de kan forsvare akademiet, hvis hele ordenen engang bliver kaldt på opgave, og skolen bliver overfaldet i deres fravær. Når en dreng indgår i broderskabet, bliver han bragt tilbage til akademiet, hvor han sættes i kvindernes varetægt, indtil han er tre år gammel. På dette tidspunkt begynder barnets oplæring i våbenbrug og udholdenhed, men han bliver også sendt i skole hos kvinderne, der underviser den kommende Stridsmager i at læse og skrive, i historie, geografi, religion og i viden om samfundet. Samtidig bliver det også indoktrineret i drengene, at der ikke findes større glæde og ære i livet end at leve i Al-Hazifs billede. Når lærlingen fylder fem år, skal han være i stand til at læse og skrive fejlfrit, så hans oplæring indenfor magi kan begynde. Denne undervisning står hans personlige læremester for, altså den Stridsmager, som fik barnet indlemmet i ordenen. I tilfælde af denne læremesters død, står der dog som regel en anden mentor klar til at tage sig af eleven. Når drengen efter to-fire år har lært sin første besværgelse, bliver han optaget som fuldgyldigt medlem i ordenen gennem et ritual, hvor han blandt andet får tatoveret solen i sin pande. De fleste Al-Haziffere kommer på deres første opgave, når de er mellem 10 og 13 år gamle. Disse missioner udføres oftest sammen med Stridsmagerens læremester. Mester og lærling samarbejder som regel, indtil lærlingen selv er i midten af tyverne og skal finde sig en lærling. Det er hans læremesters pligt at sætte den yngre mand i kontakt med sin familie, for under sin uddannelse har drengen ingen forbindelse til sine slægtninge. Det sker meget sjældent, men fra tid til anden finder en Al-Haziffer sig en lærling, som han ikke er beslægtet med. Dette barn må aldrig være mere end tre år gammelt, men hvis det udviser kløgt og mod, kan det få en plads i ordenen. Selvom akademiet kun tager børn til sig, som er mindre end tre år gamle, har allerede udlærte troldmænd har stadig mulighed for at blive optaget i ordenen, hvis de besidder de kvaliteter, som er påkrævet af en Stridsmager. Ordensregler Al-Hazifs Broderskabs ordensregler blev dikteret af Al-Hazif selv, da han grundlagde sit akademi. Reglerne er lavet, for at Al-Hazifs disciple kan have nogle helt klare grundlinjer at forholde sig til, når de skal forsøge at leve efter stifterens forbillede. Brud på reglerne straffes med udstødelse af ordenen, hvilket altid indkluderet en tilbagekaldelse af de ordenshemmeligheder, som Stridsmageren har kendskab til. En Stridsmager må aldrig stifte familie, thi menneskets hjerte er svagt, og en Stridsmagers loyalitet skal udelukkende være overfor broderskabet. Det er denne regel, som ligger til grund for, at Al-Hazifferne ikke selv sørger for at få sønner, som de kan oplære. Trods forbuddet mod at blive forælder, er det dog ikke forbudt et medlem af Stridsmagernes orden at elske andre. Faktisk er netop kærlighed i broderskabets øjne den stærkeste kilde til troskab og sammenhold, så det tilskyndes enhver Al-Haziffer at elske både sine mandlige og kvindelige ordenssøskende som brødre og søstre. Men lige præcis børn er kendt for at optage en så stor plads i deres forældres hjerte, at faderen eller moderen alt for let mister loyaliteten overfor andet end deres afkom, så de er ikke tilladt. Forbuddet dækker også over at være en del af en familie, som man er bundet til af traditioner eller ære. Derfor bliver en Al-Haziffer opkaldt efter sin moder for at gøre det klart, at han ikke har nogen familie, da man i Zara'bash traditionelt tilhører sin faders slægt. Størstedelen af alle Stridsmagere bærer således efternavnet ibn Modernavnet, f.eks. ibn Shula eller ibn Aisha. En Stridsmager skal altid være trofast og må aldrig bryde en aftale, som begge parter har givet håndslag i jorden på, men vel at mærke kun så længe at den anden part også overholder sin del af pagten. Denne regel har sikret Al-Hazifferne et ry som de bedste forretningspartnere, man kan ønske sig, for hvad der end sker, bryder de ikke deres aftaler. Undtagelsen er naturligvis, hvis modparten bryder sin ed først, for så skal vedkommende ikke regne med at slippe med livet i behold. Den enkelte Stridsmager kan blive nødt til at ofre sig for den større sag, men det er en næsten lige så stor ære at dø for Al-Hazifs Orden som at leve for den, og derfor skal man ikke besørge de døde eller føle hævntørst. Denne regel er til for at sikre, at ingen Al-Haziffer nogensinde skal lade sine følelser løbe af mig sig, hvis han mister en broder i kamp, for Stridsmageren skal være i stand til at holde sit hoved koldt og til sidenhen om nødvendigt at kunne abstrahere fra sin modvilje overfor ordensbroderens banemand. Stridsmagerne fører ikke personlige vendettaer, og skønt de mister ordensmedlemmer under en opgave, forfølger de ikke siden drabsmændene for at tage personlig hævn, hvis opgaven er fuldført. Dette kan ikke betale sig rent økonomisk, og livet går jo videre. Naturligvis kan man ikke decideret forhindre en person med følelser i at sørge over en elsket afdød, men reglen sikrer ikke desto mindre, at ingen Al-Haziffer vider sin svaghed overfor hverken sine venner eller sine fjender, og at han for at leve op til Al-Hazifs ideal vil bestræbe sig på at overkomme sorgen så hurtigt som muligt. En Stridsmager må ikke eje en egen formue, og han må ikke være arving til hverken titel eller gods, da dette vil adskille ham fra sine brødre i ordenen og skabe splid. Men hvis han arver penge, ville disse tilfalde broderskabet. Det er under alle omstændigheder de færreste Al-Haziffere, som arver noget som helst, da de ikke har nogen fædre, men af og til testamenterer en barnløs onkel lidt land eller ejendele til en Stridsmager, og denne arv bliver øjeblikkeligt omsat til rede mønter, som så tilfalder broderskabet. Alt kan tilgives blandt brødre. Denne regels eneste undtagelse er naturligvis brud på selve broderskabets ordensregler, men derudover er alle Al-Haziffere klar over, at det er vigtigt at huske på, at især påbuddet om altid at overholde sine aftaler kan tvinge ens ordensbrødre til at gøre ting, som går imod deres egne instinkter eller samvittighed, og så skal man ikke gøre sig til dommer overfor deres handlinger. Desuden må man ikke lade personlige opfattelser slå en kile imellem sig selv og sin ordensbroder, for broderskabet er trods alt det vigtigste i en Al-Haziffers liv. Herudover findes der et par formaninger indenfor ordenens rammer, som ikke er deciderede regler, men som alle ikke desto mindre følger. Heriblandt er der et forbud mod at drikke mere end et enkelt glas vin til hvert måltid, et påbud om kun at tilbede de Ti Sande guder, som det sømmer sig for en zarabiner, og et forbud mod at lade ens fanatisme påvirke ens hverdag; kort sagt, at lade præsteskabet om at jage og straffe kættere og kun bistå dem i denne opgave, hvis man bliver betalt for det.